


Being Bitter Over Someone

by Loloshroom



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ALSO I wrote the begining of this before knowing a4u was cannon so h, F/F, F/M, Gen, I am close to beating p2 but hhh hitler is hard to beat let me just say., I have no self control, I havent played all of p4 so those characters wont appear for a while, Just thought I'd tag that right away, M/M, Tatsuya and Jun are Akira's Dads, not relationship centric, post cannon, some info may be wrong but im trying my best with p3 and p2 fresh in my mind!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloshroom/pseuds/Loloshroom
Summary: Akira moves back home reluctantly after the best year in his life, thinking everything will return to normal.He was wrong.





	1. Moving in a Week is Harder Than it Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hey let me just say that Persona 2 is the best Persona and I will never forgive Atlus  
> Persona 2 is everything Persona 5 wanted to be

Akira’s eyes never felt more tired. He had pulled an all nighter, sitting awake in the train car and buses on his way home. As he sat there, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, which wasn’t all that unreasonable. With all the people still meandering through their life well into the late hour, it made Akira’s heart ache. 

Mostly, he was worried about home. Akira had asked specifically so his parents would not talk to him while he was at Tokyo, it would not only break his heart, but if they ever found out he was doing something dangerous they’d be there in a minute to protect him. And Akira was sick of that, he wanted to grow up past the rules adults had put on him, even if they were merely trying their best. He felt that maybe, they were the only adults he could trust nowadays. They would never hide anything from him.

Still, as he made the walk from the bus stop to his house, a feeling of dread and fear still crept up the back of his throat. Akira thought about Ryuji as he opened the gate, the boy who had stayed by his side the whole time, the boy who would die for him, and Akira would die for him too. Akira thought of Ann as he walked the path to the front door, the girl who had been so afraid when he met her, and who had become so strong, so brave, or maybe she had always been like that. Akira thought of Yusuke as he made it to the first step, an eccentric boy who thought would never find his place, but did in everyone’s hearts. Akira thought of Makoto as he reached the front door, she was the strongest and most intelligent of all of them, and yet she still was so caring. Akira thought of Haru with his hand on the doorknob, she was so amazing, the fact she would never let herself be used, and was so willing when she first joined. Akira thought of-

“You’re overthinking this, Joker. Just go in.” A tiny voice piped up from Akira’s bag, and he smiled, patting Morgana’s head.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sighing, he opened the door, “I’m home!” He called into the house, and could practically hear his voice bounce off the walls of the house. It was never this quiet, and the feeling of dread only intensified. He took a shaky step into the house, peering around the door. The dining room was empty, but there were three cups of tea, still steaming on the table. The stairs rose into a dark second floor, ruling that out as for where they were.

“Akira!!” Strong arms wrapped around his middle from behind, lifting him up off his feet, “I’m so sorry! We were getting some food, time must have escaped us- Tatsuya put him down.” Akira was placed on his feet and turned to see his parents, Jun Kurosu and Tatsuya Suou. Akira felt himself tear up, and hugged the both of them.

Silence followed, until Morgana said with a strained voice, “I can’t breathe!” Letting go, Akira laughed quietly, letting Morgana out of his bag,

“I don’t remember us having a cat...” Tatsuya said, frowning. Akira made a nervous noise and turned around and into the house, starting to run, “Hey! Get back here! Take of your shoes will you!”

After probably the shortest chase Akira had in the past year, and a quick reprimanding from Tatsuya and Jun, they came to an agreement that Akira could keep the cat, on the terms he headed to bed early that night and went to school the following day. Akira argued that it was already 23:00 and he should be asleep already, but Jun insisted that he drink tea and tell them about his year before he slept. Akira told them… Some things. About his friends, and some shenanigans they got into. He left the whole Phantom Thief thing out though, for obvious reasons. That night he slept with relative ease, Morgana snuggled close to his side.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira didn't have much time to examine is room that morning, or the night before, but now that he was home from his first day at school, he noticed how everything was just how he left it. Some of his favorite clothes were washed and folded neatly in his drawers, instead of being strewn about like they normally were. In addition, the room had a faint floral smell to it. All things probably due to Jun trying to keep things as neat and normal as possible. Akira noted a cat bed and some cat food with water next to it, that was the only new things Akira could find.

“I am not going to use that,” Morgana said with disgust, and leaped up onto Akira’s bed, circling around before lying down, “So don't get your hopes up.”

“Gee thanks, you spoiled cat.” Akira huffed, only mild sarcasm in his voice. “Life will be normal from now on, Morgana. No crazy antics for you.” He sat down next to the cat, scratching his head, “No more antics for me, either.” He added softly.

 

* * *

 

 

About a week into his return to his school, there was a transfer student. Akira could hear the gossip from his place in the back of his class, even some of his faceless friends mentioned it to him.

“There's going to be a third year transfer student! Isn’t that weird?”

“Yeah! Do you think he’ll be in this class?”

“I hope so, I got to see him, and he looked kinda dreamy…”

“No!! Even better than Kurusu-san?”

Akira laughed to himself, and waited for the teacher to call the class to attention. “Everyone quiet down!” She said, as if on cue, “As I’m sure you’re all very much aware, there is a transfer student here today.” She gestured to the door, as if ushering in the student. Were they shy?

He was tall, maybe as tall as Yusuke, and his hair looked soft even from all the way in the back of the class. He had big, bright eyes, and from the way he held himself, Akira could tell he was nervous. Akira watched as his eyes scanned the class, and then they made eye contact. The student smiled at him, and his whole demeanor changed as he went to face the class as a whole. “Hello! It is nice to meet you all.” He said in a formal tone, turning to face the chalkboard, he wrote his name, then turned back around, “My name is Amada Ken, I hope we all can get along.”

“Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself?” The teacher offered, causing Ken to almost jump out of his skin. Some students stifled laughter, Akira was one of them.

“Well… I have a dog, who I take care of and love very much…” He struggled, was it that hard to think of things to say about yourself? “And I was student body president back at my old school.” He added quickly.

“Alright.” the teacher seemed satisfied, “You can sit there, next to Kurusu-kun.” Ken’s face lit up as he took his next to Akira. He looked forward, away from Ken, and attempted to look focused on the class that was proceeding. Akira couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about this new kid that rubbed him the wrong way… He seemed strangely familiar…

 

* * *

 

 

Fuuka gasped, and that was the first sign, “I can sense something! Something is happening in Tokyo!” That night it was just Fuuka, Mitsuru, and Yukari at the dinner table. Akihiko was living with Ken and Koromaru, who was focusing on school until he “Became a man" to work with the Kirijo group. Junpei was off at the batting cages, practicing for the major league. He still worked with the three girls though. Aigis was… Somewhere in the building. The three just let her do as she pleased for the most part, considering she did not need to eat.

“What do you mean?” Mitsuru demanded, heart racing. She stood up so suddenly, her chair fell behind her. 

“I can sense a persona user.” And those six words seemed to stop time for the three of them, but Fuuka kept going, “They seem to have recently awoken to their powers, so I would advise not approaching… However, I would like to continue monitoring them from afar.” Mitsuru and Yukari gulped, yet nodded.

And that's what the five of them did for the next few years. In the last year, seven more persona users arrived, as well as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. The first persona user passed however. And Fuuka cried that night, leaving Mitsuru confused as to why she cared so much.

Then one of the persona users split from the main group. Mitsuru and Yukari had been doing research on the Phantom Thieves and had noticed something. In addition to making allusions to the seven deadly sins in all of their calling cards, but nearly every victim had to do with a high school student. Yusuke Kitagawa for Madarame, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki for Kamoshida. Mitsuru made the assumption that these new persona users were teenagers as well, so she decided to risk something. She got her phone, and called up a number she knew by heart. It rang for a bit, but was eventually picked up.

“Akihiko Sanada speaking.”

“Akihiko-san I…” Mitsuru paused, tempted to hang up. It had been a while since she had contacted them, and now she was going to ask them a favor, “As you are aware, there were new persona users this past year.”

“Yeah… Mitsuru-san what is it about them?”

“I need you three to investigate. I'm afraid that these persona users are the Phantom Thieves. One of them moved out of Tokyo, so they should be the easiest one to contact so-"

“You want us to move?” Akihiko asked. Even though it was a question, he said it more like a fact.

“I’m sorry… Yes. They appear to be a high school student so Ken-kun would be the most obvious person to investigate and also the least suspicious. You can decline but it would be a great help if you could go.”

“I think you're asking the wrong person.” Akihiko said, voice sounding so tired. There was rustling oh his end, as well as muffled barking, causing Mitsuru to chuckle. Especially when she heard Akihiko yelling in the distance to “Get that god forsaken thing out of your mouth! That’s Ken’s!”

“Mitsuru-san?” A soft voice interrupted, yet he was loud and clear, “Akihiko said you wanted to talk to me.”

Mitsuru nodded, and gave Ken the rundown on what was happening, when she finished, there was silence. She was afraid he hung up on her, but then he began to speak,

“I will gladly go.” Ken said, “I want to be as useful as possible until I can join you guys. Where will we be headed?”

 

* * *

 

 

Akira felt the new kid’s eyes on him the entire day, he was afraid he would burn holes in his head. Ken never made any approach, and when lunch rolled around, he sat far enough away that he wasn’t associating with Akira, but close enough that he could watch his every move. Akira can’t say he wasn’t used to being followed by brown haired third years, but it was still unnerving. 

Finally, school was over, and Akira made a fast dash out of the room, and opened his bag, “I’m sorry Morgana!” He said quickly, still running, “Amada-san was watching me the whole day and he would have gotten suspicious as to why I have a cat in my bag-” 

“You’re right, I would have! Why do you have a cat in your bag.” Ken’s voice drifted over Akira’s shoulder, causing him to tense, and hold the top flaps of the bag together. His face flushed with fear and embarrassment as he looked at Ken, who smiled innocently and threw up a peace sign, “No worries, I wouldn’t want to be known as a snitch on my first day.” If Ken’s behavior from before had never happened, the constant watching, Akira may have thought this was an accident. But he knew this was on purpose,

“I… Have no idea what you’re talking about!” Akira said, now slinging his bag over his shoulder. He could feel Morgana being jostled around and against the side of his body as he squeezed his arm nas close to the side without seriously hurting Morgana. Ken’s already wide eyes grew wider, before his face got screwed up with confusing,

“Right! Of course!” He said, laughing nervously, “Anyways, I’ll be seeing you.” He said, voice returning to the overly formal tone he took with everyone else in the school. This time it was Akira’s turn to watch. Ken didn’t go to any clubs, apparently, he just headed out the front of the building. A man was waiting for him, looking like he had just left college, with a dog who seemed too old to be standing, yet had the energy of the puppy apparently, as he was able to just up to Ken, causing the older man to yell, and Ken to laugh. Akira smiled at the moment, yet he felt like he was violating something, like he could never understand the connection they had. They seemed like brothers, despite obviously not being related.

“Will you let go of me?! For God’s sake I can hardly breathe!” Akira jumped at Morgana’s claws suddenly digging into his arm.

“Ow! Ow! Stop I get it!” Akira cried, heading for the shoe locker to change his, well, shoes. Morgana growled, which Akira assumed was at him, but the next words Morgana said made him have second thoughts,

“I hate doing this, but we need Futaba to look up that kid” Morgana licked his paw, and messed with his ear.

“What? Why?” Akira asked, tapping his shoes all the way on,

“He’s a persona user. I’m pretty sure anyways. Since the Metaverse has been destroyed, my powers aren’t as strong. However, he must have had his for a long time, at least 5 years, for them to be so developed that I can still feel them, like with Akechi.” Morgana said this all very calmly, but Akira knew at least one thing, Ken’s observation of him wasn’t some creepy thing like a crush or whatever, “He definitely knows you can use a persona, but I don’t think he realizes I can use one.” Morgana, as if reading Akira’s mind, confirmed his suspicions.

“But the Metaverse was destroyed, so no one should be using a persona in the first place.” Akira argued, “So why does it matter?”

“Maybe there’s some things we don’t know about. After all, the Metaverse did merge with the real world for a short time there, maybe it changed something in the whole world.”

“You think something like that could cause that to happen?”

“I’m positive.” Akira bit his lip at this. He didn’t notice his feet had already carried him out of the school, and on his way home until he was forced to stop at a traffic light. Pausing, Akira reached in his pocket, tempted to contact Futaba now, yet he hesitated.

“I’ll contact her at night.” He decided, “I want to give her time to be with her friend and work on school work.”

“You need to do that too.” Morgana said, snarkiness returning to his voice.

“Can it.” Akira said with a big grin on his face, rubbing Morgana’s head with a bit of force.

 

 

* * *

Akira lay awake, staring at his glowing phone in his room enshrouded in darkness. He himself did some research on the kid. Ken Amada, went to  Gekkoukan elementary, middle, high school, and now seven sisters high school. Mother died when he was eight in an accident. That was all of the information that a simple google search provided, so Akira knew that something else must have happened. So now he looked at the workings of a text he was about to send to Futaba.  _ Hey Futaba! I know it’s been almost a week since I left but I need your help- _ Yeah that sounds dumb. Akira groaned, and rubbed his hand on his face.

After about a minute of revision, he eventually sent the message. He didn’t expect it to be read immediately, but a response happened within seconds.

You:  _ Hey Futaba, there’s this kid I want you to look up. His name is Ken Amada. I need as much info as possible, aside from where he lives and his mom died. I know that shit already. _

Oracle:  _ Oh! Sure I guess. I’ll see what I can do right away. Can I ask why? :3c _

You:  _ Don’t you three-mouth at me _

Oracle:  _ >:3c _

You:  _ Anyways,  _

You: _ He’s a transfer student in my class. According to Morgana, he’s a persona user. _

Oracle:  _ Oh. _

There was a pause, and for a moment, Akira was going to respond with an  _ “It’s okay, you don’t have to, I was just curious”  _ when he saw that she was typing. It took a while, but then she finally sent a message that was probably rushed.

Oracle:  _ I’m looking into it asap, get some sleep <:3 _

You:  _ Fine. You too. _

Akira sighed, putting his phone down on his desk by his bed. As he was about to close his eyes, light came pouring into his room from his door. Akira groaned, rolling over.

“I’m sorry, but Tatsuya had some concerns.” Jun’s soothing voice, make Akira roll over again, looking at Jun’s serious face. He seemed tired, more tired than usual anyways, “You know, in between his motorcycle noises.” He added, smiling, lightening the mood.

“What is it?” Akira asked, smiling in return and not bothering to sit up.

“Well, uh…” Jun looked away, eyes darting, “If you ever think you’re in danger or seeing things in the next few days. Tell us.” Jun sighed, starting to close the door, “That’s all, sleep well-”

“Wait,” Akira started, stopping Jun in his tracks, making him look back to Akira. He almost looked like he was crying, “Why? Is something happening.” Jun shook his head no, but his eyes told him something else. They were afraid, just that twinge of fear was enough to set deep roots of concern in Akira. The door closed with a quiet click, leaving Akira in the dark again.

Something awful was going to happen, and the electricity in the air seemed to crackle.


	2. Please Respect Your Elders I'm Begging You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry  
> Don't be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out ah!!! I scrapped this chapter and rewrote it like five times but it's finally ready  
> I'm still not entirely happy with it but oh well I really wanted to incorporate humor and stuff  
> Also!! Thank you @ that reader last chapter for being like "Lolo you dingus Persona 2 is complicated" and I just "You're so right I'm so fucking sorry take my keys and fuck my wife" So Jun Kashihara is this Jun (Obviously) but I am keeping the tag as Kurosu because I'm lazy??? Idk

Dreams of falling were not uncommon. Falling forever, watching time go back and back and back as you can merely observe. All you can do is fall, and it hurts. Hands. Butterflies. Dead. Again. Again. Again. Three faces, all crying.

Tatsuya woke up for the fourth time that night. The same dream has been plaguing him for what feels like his whole life, and he doesn’t understand it. It makes him irrationally sad, not scared. He shot right up in his bed, feeling almost alone in the pitch blackness around him. Tatsuya’s hand searches for Jun’s, which he finds with relative ease. In hopes of comforting himself, he situates himself right up against Jun, eyes still narrow and glaring from holding back tears.

 

* * *

 

 

Working day in and day out for years upon years is, what the kids call, exhausting, apparently. Katsuya would always hear from Tatsuya that “Working all the time isn’t going to get you anywhere.” or “Hey, do you have any tips for getting into detective work.” like that wasn’t sending mixed signals at all. But now that he was taking a well deserved vacation, Katsuya had no idea what to do with his life. All he had was in his work, but as he grew older, and the detective scene seemed to be getting younger, with the two detective princes and all. But, with the recent disappearance of the most recent detective prince, Goro Akechi, Katsuya found himself returning to his office early to assist in looking for him. 

The late spring morning seemed unassuming enough. The busy streets of Tokyo were as congested and stressful as always, and the office was a silent, echoey contrast to that. Sure there was the dull sound of typing, but it seemed so quiet compared to the elephant footsteps that bounced on the walls. 

“Oh, I’m sorry but this area is reserved for staff only.” A younger woman, with silver hair that had to not be natural, and piercing red eyes, also probably not natural, appeared in front of Katsuya. She was blocking his way into the office, and honestly, without the proper sleep, and previous experience in this office, he would probably excuse her for not recognizing him. 

“I’m sorry,” Katsuya said, frowning, “But I am Katsuya Suou, senior detective and police officer for at least twenty years, time loses me I know, and I was called back here for assistance in a case.” He bowed curtly, a smile forming on his face, “You must be Sae Nijima, you’re the one in charge of the case concerning the disappearance of Akechi Goro. Am I wrong?” He pushed his shades up to his eyes, after falling when he tilted his head down. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Suou-san.” Sae looked down at him (How was she so  _ tall? _ ) with an almost condescending look in her eye, but then it turned calm, “I wasn’t the one you suggested you come here. Shirogane-san recommended it.” 

As if on cue, a girl came running into the room. Her hair was shoulder length, and a deep blue. (Does everyone in Tokyo dye their hair?) The way her eyes shone with a serious passion made even Katsuya swallow some of that pent up pride. “Suou-san, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am so glad you accepted my offer. I am Shirogane Naoto-”

“The detective princess, right. I know who you are. It's an honor to meet you Shirogane-san” Katsuya smiled kindly to her, completely ignoring the way Sae shifted her weight from foot to foot. 

“I recommended you to this case because of your experience but also your extensive background of missing persons cases. It’s more than any detective in the Tokyo area.” Naoto continues, eyes lighting up with an interest and excitement that should not exist when talking about such crimes, especially with a monotone voice, “I was tempted to call in your brother, however, he seemed too aloof to work with Sae-san.” The boost to Katsuya’s ego was appreciated, but the sudden mention of Tatsuya made his heart ache the same way it does whenever his brother is mentioned,

“Is that so..? He works very well with the younger generation.” Katsuya smiled, even as he felt the heel of a stiletto dig into his toes. Oh she’ll pay for  _ that _ .

“Enough with the introductions.” Sae says, clearing her throat. The two recomposed themselves, looking to Naoto, who seemed to just be laughing to herself, “We are here to welcome you to the investigation team, and such.” Sae continues, holding some files out for Katsuya to take. He flipped through them, and some things caught his eye. Missing for three months. Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Akira Kurusu. Only witness testimony. No search parties.

“Why are you calling me here, really?” Katsuya says, a realization dawned on him. He gritted his teeth, “Goro Akechi has been missing for three months, and there’s almost no information on him, yet you want me to find him? I don’t do miracles.” He stared at Naoto, whose eyes shone with defiance,

“I am serious. I really believe you could help. The witness testimony hasn’t been released yet-”

“Because it makes no sense!” Sae speaks up, “It will make no sense to anyone who listens to it. The witness is clearly delusional.” She insists, holding the file, with the testimony presumably in her hands, “There is no reason to even consider it as evidence, much less helpful for the investigation.”

“I’ve seen some strange things in my day, ma’am.” Naoto says, a pout on her face. Katsuya almost laughs. She’s still a kid,

“Don’t ‘ma’am’ me! I’m not nearly old enough!! Besides that, even if you seen strange things, nothing could compare to this kid’s delusions that he just… Makes up! And forces others to believe in. It’s like… A weird religion thing and it-”

“We get it. You don’t want us to look at the files.” Katsuya finally said, “So do you just want us to say he is dead and move on?”

“Yes. I think that is the only option we have.” Sae frowned, pausing on her rant.

“No! He could still be out there, and if you weren't withholding evidence we could help him.” Naoto stomped her foot, “Why are you so insistent on this?” Sae opened her mouth to speak, but Katsuya put a hand up to quiet her. He looked to Naoto, who was seething.

“I’m sorry, but at times like these, with an unreliable witness, it’s the most we can do.” Katsuya spoke with a soft voice, trying to be as kind as possible. She stared at him, unconvinced, but she relented,

“Fine… I’m sorry for wasting your time Suou-san.” She held her head low, and walked away. Katsuya smiled, no… That was not a waste at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira awoke with a wall of text from futaba and a short message from Makoto. He opened the latter one first,

Queen: _Investigation on Akechi’s case has been halted. You have my word - Sae_

Akira smiled. He wanted Japan to hold onto the hope that their detective royal family was still going strong.

You: _Tell your sis I said thanks._

Queen: _Will do._

Akita sighed, then looked at the messages from Futaba, biting his lip.

Oracle:  _ Ken Amada. 5’10". 17. Was at the top of his classes on the honor roll ever since fifth grade. His mother died when he was eight, and in 2009 to 2010 he lived in a private dorm at Gekkoukan High School. It closed after that year, and opened again when he was thirteen, and he asked for a room when it opened again. A member of the dorm died during that time too. Shinjiro Aragaki. Said it was a similar accident to what happened to his mother. Shinjiro Aragaki was also at the scene of the accident in his mother’s murder, in addition to Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo. _

Oracle:  _ Wait, Kirijo?? As in THE Kirijo??? _

Oracle:  _ Hm… Makes me _

_ Oracle sent idonttrustlikethat.jpg _

Oracle:  _ Yeah, that Kirijo omg!! Anyways Ken apparently lives with Sanada-san now, whom had been traveling the world years prior.  _

Oracle:  _ Weird, all other info on him is blocked by firewalls set up by S.E.E.S… Whatever that means. _

Oracle:  _ It's nothing I can't handle but it’s going to take some time!! _

Akira sighed. That’s where the real messages ended and devolved into key smashes and talking about Sojiro and how he needs to come home as soon as possible with boba tea or else she’ll kill someone.

You:  _ I’m guessing you didn’t sleep at all last night. _

Futaba didn’t respond right away, which made sense to Akira. She was probably still asleep if she really pulled an all nighter. “Wake up Akira!” Morgana groaned, jumping up on the bed, “Or already be awake Did you do that on your own, no alarm clock needed?”

“Yeah, surprised?” Akira asked, cocking an eyebrow and laying on his back, propping himself up with his elbows.

“Honestly I’m surprised you wake up at all. You sleep like a rock. Besides, its Sunday...” Morgana crawled on his stomach, padding in a circle before eventually deciding that this was a good angle, and curled up, butt in Akira’s face.

“Could you be more inconvenient?”

“Probably.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dog barking? Normal. Dog barking directly in your ear in the morning. Also probably normal. Said dog is Koromaru? Not normal. Akihiko immediately sat up, and almost scared the poor dog poopless. He dashed out of the room, and down the short hallway of their honestly too cramped apartment. Now, Akihiko was a giant of a man. Even though the three years of taking a break from training to stay with Ken have made him a little less muscular, he still was incredibly strong and was still an incredibly well built and basically a slightly short wall of meat running through the house at panic speed. So when he crashed into what was in comparison a really big twig, of course he’s going to fall down.

“Oh jeez.” He yelled, immediately backing up and away from the now floored Ken, “Are you alright?” Akihiko practically leaped to his feet, brushing the dust off of his fuzzy bunny pyjama pants. Ken just groaned, slowly lifting himself up and rubbing his head. Akihiko smiled at the younger boy, biting back any sort of laughter. 

“I was taking Koromaru on an early walk, and this is the treatment i get? Expect a restraining order filed in the morning.” Ken says as blunt as you can be in front of an incredibly well built twenty six year old man wearing bright pink pants and was just running full speed down the hallway. Ken stayed on the ground, “Seriously though? I think I have a concussion. Thanks.”

“No problem. I’m sure it would do great for that bad attitude of yours. Make you forget to be a brat.” Akihiko said. He was always bad at filtering his speech, and just said what popped into his head in the spur of the moment. Usually, the statements aren’t that mean… He frowns, biting his cheek,

“Gee, thanks.” Ken says, a light chuckle in his voice as he too stood up, “Anyways, since it’s Sunday and all. I think I might meet with this Kurusu-san guy. Maybe get some deets on his life or whatever.”

“I’m sorry, did you, Kenjamin Amada, the second most serious person I know- Most being Mitsuru obviously-”

“Obviously.”

“-Just say ‘deets’? As in the internet slang for details. Out loud, in front of me.”

“Yes.” Ken said, “And I have the power to say it again.” Ken put his hands on his hips and stuck out his tongue. It’s weird to see how much he’s changed over the years.

“Don’t, or else I’ll die.” Akihiko put his hand to his chest, clutching his loose graphic t-shirt.

“Omg I wouldn't want to kill you!!” Ken’s overly exasperated voice reached an octave higher than normal, granting a retch from Akihiko, “I’m so sowwy pwease don’t die!” Ken ran a good two steps towards Akihiko and began fake sobbing,

“Please stop I’m having an aneurysm. For the love of god say something normal.” Akihiko somehow managed to speak through his laughter, which seemed to be ruining the moment. Ken immediately stood stalk straight with a blank look on his face,

“Taxes.” Well, that certainly was more normal, “Office work. Other things we are all destined to do on this mortal plane.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Ken.” 

“The old Ken can’t come to the phone right now. Why? Because he’s dead.”

And that was the last straw. Akihiko punched Ken in the gut as playfully forceful as he could. Of course, it was still going to wind the poor twig but it would at least get him to shut up, “You haven't even been to America much less listened to that song. Why are you acting like this?” Akihiko said finally, after helping Ken to his feet.

“Well after being completely isolated from people my age for a long time for being intellectually superior, I fell out of flow with how kids my age act. So I stayed up all night seeing what was hip with the kids.” Ken said, then crouched down to pet Koromaru, who had been patiently watching the two fake fight.

“Right. Could you sound more like a fifty year old man trying to be cool? Remind me again how you got popular.” Akihiko asked, “Whatever, I’m having breakfast.” He yawned, stretching his arms above his head then walked a good few feet to the kitchenette they had in the living room.

“‘Cause who can say no to this face?” Ken said, following Akihiko at his heels, Koromaru doing the same. Akihiko turned around to witness Ken’s god awful puppy dog eyes.

“Me.” He said, turning around again and starting to make his breakfast (protein with a side of eggs).

“Yeah well you don’t count.” Ken said, frowning. He flopped down in a chair, resting his head on his hands. “You're just an old man who insists on being shirtless at all hours of the day.”

“Jokes on you, I’m wearing a shirt right now. Now would you shut up, I’m trying to focus.” Truth is, banter with Ken was maybe the sole reason he agreed to stay with him instead of continuing his training. (That was a lie, but he would never admit to anyone but himself and Shinjiro why he took care of Ken. He promised.) Akihiko finished frying his egg- over easy, like always -and sat across from Ken, eating his food, “Do you want some, I could have made some for you.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t think I could handle that much protein.” Ken said quietly, “Besides, you know I’m not a breakfast person.”

“It's not a joke that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Ken. Eat something at least.” Akihiko insisted, “Like… Instant ramen? Or maybe like, leftovers.”

“No really I’m good.” Ken sighed, leaning forward now, so most of his upper body was resting on the table. Silence washed over the two of them. No sound except for the clink of Akihiko’s utensils hitting the plate. “Sanada-san… Could we visit him today?”

Akihiko paused mid bite, and put it back on the plate, a soft smile forming on his face.

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oracle: _ HHHHHH AKIRA!!!!!!! _

Oracle:  _ LOOKING COOL JOKER _

Oracle:  _ PLEASE RESPOND _

Queen:  _ I’m surprised he didn’t say anything to “looking cool joker" _

Queen:  _ But yes this is of urgency _

Skull:  _ If it's so urgent why do you have to text all of us :/ _

Skull:  _ Like, h _

Fox:  _ Ryuji please come back _

Skull:  _ DONT TEXT THE GROUP CHAT THAT YOU DUMBASS _

Panther:  _ Ryuji please come back _

Oracle:  _ Ryuji please come back _

You:  _ Ryuji please come back _

Skull: _ I HATE ALL OF Y _

Oracle: _ AKIRA YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO TOKYO _

Akira frowned. Midday had come and gone on a relatively peaceful yet boring, and yet here Futaba was, supposedly panicking.

You:  _ Wh _

You:  _ Why? _

Queen: _ Your files got stolen and now you have a detective after you. _

You: _ I THOUGHT YOUR SISTER SAID EVERYTHING WAS UNDER CONTROL _

Queen:  _ Apparently things are over control _

Queen:  _ Anyways detective Katsuya Suou is apparently heading to Sumaru city, where his brother is stationed. _

Queen:  _ and coincidentally, where you live _

You:  _ THAT'S NOT A COINCIDENCE HE'S MY UNCLE YOU DIPSHITS _

Oracle:  _ Wh _

Oracle:  _ You're the son of Tatsuya Suou??? Why isn't that your last name. _

Oracle: _ Akira Suou. _

You:  _ Because Jun thought Kurusu was a nice name and my dad is a big softie _

Skull:  _ You have dad squared. _

Queen: _ I like how that's what draws your attention _

Noire:  _ Double the dads… _

You:  _ NONONO they’re great _

Noire:  _ They didn’t contact you for a whole year? Seems pretty sus :/ _

You:  _ Because I asked them to, _

You:  _ Look this is ridiculous but I think you're all overreacting. _

You:  _ Also I’m not going to explain everything over text that's dumb and I’m not dumb _

Skull:  _ You’re pretty dumb _

Panther:  _ That's rich coming from you _

Skull:  _ You’re dumb too _

Queen:  _ He's right and he should say it. _

Akira groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Great. Fantastic. A surprise visit from his uncle for the first time in years  and he’s probably going to arrest him or something.

“That's more teen angst than normal.” Tatsuya said, sitting down next to Akira, who jumped in his skin. Tatsuya and Jun both had a tendency to walk silently, which always threw Akira off when they would magically appear from nothing, “Friend drama?”

“I guess you could say that…” Akira sighed, “One of my friends went missing and everyone is freaking out about it.” Tatsuya frowned, cupping his chin, “Dad. Don’t even think about looking for him. It's been months, he’s probably dead.”

Tatsuya immediately wrapped his arms around Akira into a bear hug. Akira knew to not fight it, but he still wanted to breathe. So he pried one arm loose so he could have at least some room to breathe, “I'm so sorry… That must be really hard on all of you.”

“It’s nothing we can’t handle.” Akira said, voice muffled from his cheek being squished against Tatsuya’s arm.

“But it’s still an incredibly tough situation. I could never imagine losing my friend.” Tatsuya said, with such an honest sincerity that made Akira wonder if he really had lost a friend, “If my friends disappeared for no reason, I would scour the earth until I found them.” Akira nodded slowly, “You want to go back, isn’t that right?” The question caught Akira completely off guard, “I’m sure your friends all miss you. Maybe your guardian could take you in again.”

“No! It’s fine, dad.” Akira pulled himself away from Tatsuya, “I love you guys, I could never leave forever I just…” He thought a moment, and Tatsuya waited patiently. He was always patient, “I miss how freeing it felt. Being in a new environment and away from the chains of a past representation that I wanted nothing to do with. I felt like a blank slate where I could just be anyone and do anything. So I did. I made friends with the randomest people. Do you know what I want to be when I’m older? A Diet member. Yeah, that’s right. I never would have said that before but now I want to change and become someone new. I… My friends mean so much to me and have changed me to who I am. God, all the shit they went through makes me happy that you guys are my parents and not some corrupt politician or someone that just sees me as a stepping stone in their career. You guys care and would do anything for me and sometimes it makes me wonder if I deserve that. And now it’s going to be taken away. I don’t want it to be taken away again.” Akira didn’t know when he started crying but now he was and he needed it to stop. Needed it needed it needed it needed it,

“Don’t move.” Tatsuya said quietly, watching as Akira walked around and around and almost out of the room even though he was literally sobbing his eyes out, “Akira… I really hate asking, because I know you like your privacy and to be as cryptic as you want as teenagers tend to do but-” Akira didn’t listen anymore. He had no time. He needed to move, somewhere. He left the building and started walking in any direction. He thought maybe talking to his friends would help, or at least listening to their shenanigans would calm him down so he could think rationally.

Panther:  _ Makoto did you just say that _

Queen: _ I have no idea what you’re talking about _

Fox:  _ Hm. I hope Akira is okay… After all, didn’t he have a thing for Akechi _

Fox:  _ He did tell mehdfkjshskdfbngklsngks m b _

Fox:  _ I’ve just been informed/reminded that aforementioned topic is banned _

Panther:  _ Good job Ryuji _

Skull:  _ Just doing what I always do _

Noire:  _ If you don’t mind me asking… Why are you with Yusuke in the first place? _

Skull:  _ Because he wanted a model _

Fox:  _ Because I wanted a model _

Oracle:  _ Seems suspicious _

Oracle:  _ But tbh I couldn't care less because!!! Akira needs to come to Tokyo now _

You:  _ Idk… I don’t know… _

You:  _ Amada-san might get sus as to why I disappeared right when he arrived _

You:  _ Oh yeah, now I have two people on my ass. Ken and Katsuya _

You:  _ H _

Skull:  _ Wait wait wait who is this Ken guy _

You:  _ Some Akechi lookin ass mofo who decided to be a Persona user and not leave me alone and also just transferred to my school yesterday _

Oracle:  _ He’s connected to the Kirijo organization somehow _

Noire:  _ HDGJHDFSKJBSDBJB REALLY??? _

Oracle:  _ Uh… Yeah? _

Oracle:  _ Haru key smashed Inari you owe me 2000 yen _

Fox:  _ No I don't _

Oracle:  _ Ryuji get off of Yusuke’s phone _

Fox:  _ H no _

Oracle:  _ Fair enough. _

Noire:  _ The company is supposed to have a meeting with the head of the Kirijo organization… Should I go _

You:  _ If you want _

Oracle:  _ She’s a lesbian and has pink-ish hair you’ll get along swimmingly _

Noire:  _ :D _

Akira smiled, wiping what little bit of tears he had left on his face, and sniffing up snot and all that fun stuff. He never understood why people thought crying was romantic or whatever, it was ugly and made him feel vulnerable. He’d have to ask Haru later. He turned his phone off and put it in his pocket, heading for Honmaru Park. Maybe he could just it on a swing set until he got bored of it or something.

 

* * *

 

 

“Please refrain from using my phone from now on.” Yusuke said, his eyes beginning to narrow, “You need to remain still if I am going to draw you. Also why do you keep facing away from me?” He meant it as a question, but it felt more like a thought added in because of curiosity. Which it was, but Yusuke’ll be damned if Ryuji ever found out.

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Ryuji said, looking utterly flabbergasted. At least, Yusuke thought he looked that way, considering he couldn’t see his face.

“I really don’t understand you and Ann’s hang up on this. You know I don’t mean anything by it.” Yusuke sighed, shaking his head, and continuing to work on perfecting Ryuji’s back muscles.

“Because being naked in front of someone is embarrassing you effing nerd! Why do you keep insisting I come over for this anyways?!”

“I insist on you coming here because you’re the only one I haven’t painted.” And it was true. Yusuke had several paintings of Haru, one or two of Makoto, a whole sketchbook reserved for Akira including a wall painting of him, and there was approximately one of Ann. But for Ryuji, he had never painted him, and Ryuji keeps bing a butt about it. Sure, he probably could get a few sketches down of Ryuji in his clothes, but then he wouldn’t be able to capture everything the bottle blonde offered.

He couldn’t capture the way his scar on his leg was barely visible, but was by far one of the most interesting things about him. Like his smile, it made Ryuji seem vulnerable and threatening all at once. The way he still remained toned, even after not doing track for almost two years now. His gleaming eyes, always swelling with emotion. Ryuji was an enigma that Yusuke wanted to capture, yet he couldn't. Always just out of his reach. Ryuji always reminded Yusuke of Akira. The way he seemed so confident, but the moment anything happened, they would hesitate. 

“Yusuke are you even listening to me?” Ryuji asked, his loud and boisterous voice cutting through Yusuke’s train of thought like a knife through butter, “Ugh, you’re hopeless.” Ryuji shook his head, “Anyways, I was suggesting that we go see Akira next Sunday, make sure he’s okay after everything is said and done.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t suggest tomorrow. I assumed you would do anything to get out of school.” Yusuke prodded, a smirk on his face,

“Hey!! Just because I don’t want to go to school ever doesn’t mean I’ll go through with it!! I try my best okay.” Ryuji turned his head around, just to show off his pout and profile, causing Yusuke to laugh.

“I know I know.” He said, relenting, “Shouldn’t we get Ann to come as well?”

“Well yeah, I want everyone to go. I was suggesting to you because… I prefer to talk about this sort of thing in person I guess?” Ryuji shook his head, and once again turned his head so Yusuke couldn’t see his face, “I know it’ll be hard to get Makoto and Haru to come, with college and everything… But I want to try.” He sighed, shoulders slumping. It was funny how Ryuji’s mood change seemed to affect everything in the room. The neat white shelves felt cold to look at… Everything felt cold, Yusuke swore he could see his breath.

“Well, I’m definitely on board. Maybe just the two of us could go. As a uh… What did you call it? A bro thing?”

“A bro thing.”

 

* * *

 

 

“YOU!”

“Me?” Akira said, his voice dying in his throat. He could only assume the loud voice was talking to him. After all, he was the only person in the park. He heard the sound of someone jumping a fence, and then landing on their back. Akira turned his head to see none other than Ken Amada on his back grunting in pain, “You okay..?” He asked, not bothering to get up. His grip on the chains of the swing got tighter, like his throat.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Thank you.” Ken said, practically jumping to his feet and dusting himself off. He wore a gray hoodie, unzipped, and a button up shirt underneath. Then just black pants. Akira frowned, he dressed so unassumingly, but Akira knew better. Ken got on the swing next to him, staring at him with big eyes, “You’re from Tokyo right?” He asked.

“Not really…” Akira said, shrugging, his white knuckle grip not changing, “I lived here my whole life, but then some stuff happened and I lived in Tokyo for a year.” Akira wasn’t going to go into details. It’s not like Ken needed to know, “What about you? You lived in Tatsumi Port Island for a while right?”

“Yeah, my whole life.” Ken said, sighing wistfully, “It’s pretty small, even for a city. Sumaru is way different.” He laughed quietly to himself. Akira wondered how he could be so relaxed, even knowing that Akira was a persona user, “Sorry I was staring at you all yesterday… You seemed like a cool person and I really just want to get to know you.”

“Oh. Thanks. I was worried you thought I had drugs on me or something.” Akira bit his lip, hoping the joke wouldn’t be too weird or whatever. Luckily, Ken probably found it funny, considering he laughed. Then silence drifted over them, and the atmosphere felt like soup. It was so thick and suffocating, Akira was worried if he would survive.

“Uh…” Ken said, scratching his head, “Could I have your number? I’m still pretty new here and I need to make sure I don’t get lost. We can also study together and stuff. Since we are next to each other in class I guess it makes sense.”  God this kid was awkward. Wordlessly, Akira exchanged numbers with Ken.

“Don’t talk to strangers, Ken-kun! You idiot.” Akira looked up, and there was that man he saw pick Ken up from school. Akira assumed he was Sanada, “I’m so sorry for him bugging you. He doesn’t seem to quite understand how things work.” He walked through the gate and pulled Ken off the swing by his ear.

“Ow ow ow ow! Akihiko-san he’s a friend from school! Buzz off!” Ken was yelling at the man and throwing a kid tantrum as he dragged him away. Akira just watched them turn the corner, and once they did, the yelling stopped. It was an act, great.

Sighing, Akira began his walk home. It was getting to be sunset soon anyways, and he probably scared Tatsuya enough for a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

 

The dream was different than normal. Tatsuya was standing this time, no falling required. However, darkness still surrounded him in all directions.

“I’m sorry.” Tatsuya heard a voice say. He turned around, and there stood someone exactly like him. It was like looking in a mirror. However, the voice didn’t sound like his own. Tatsuya watching in horror as his clone’s body disintegrated, and was nothing more than a flock of blue butterflies. He retched, and keeled over. He kept throwing up, but nothing came out of his mouth. Then the floor beneath him gave out, and he was back to falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe Akira is gonna fucking die


	3. What's With Talking Animals? That's so 2017.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is something that binds so many people who don't know each other together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early-ish update because I hate having things just sit there!!! So here you go, a day early! :D

“Thank you!” Rise yelled, “I love you guys!!” She did a pose she was told she would look cute doing, and waved goodbye. The lights hurt to look at, and they drowned out the forms in the crowd. She knew people were there, she could hear them, but they were faceless. Just more people to follow the next big bandwagon. They’d move on eventually. She smiled wide, blowing kisses to the audience as she walked off the stage.

When she was alone in the dark, that’s when she felt safer. She didn’t feel like she could be molded into whatever image society makes her. She's her own self here, and she thrives.

“You were great out there, Risette!” An older man said, smiling. He seemed eccentric, with his pale skin, he practically glowed. He definitely would have creeped Rise out, if she wasn’t acquainted with him,

“Just call me Rise-chan." She corrected,

“Right, okay, Rise-chan. I’m up next, and as a big fan of yours, could I get a good luck wish?” He winked, sharp teeth showing under dark lipstick,

“Sure,” Rise laughed, “Good luck, Michel. Break a leg!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was early afternoon, sun beating down on everyone as it still hung fairly high in the sky. It made the office building stark, and the windows seemed to glow with the reflections. Haru bit her lower lip, staring up at the obelisk of a building. Offices always looked like a prison to her, even if she wasn’t the one being imprisoned.

“Are you sure you wish to join us, Okumura-san? This is a very important meeting and if you’re afraid you can by all means not go. I am the re-”

“Thank you.” Haru said, her sweet voice shining through the older man’s doubt, “But I think I can handle a little business meeting. It’s not like I’ve never been to one.” She nodded to him, as his eyes looked askance. Oh, was she glaring again? Oops.

Eventually, Haru and her entourage arrived at the fifteenth floor, room 15-3. All the floors looked the same, a shade of gray that was almost white. It was intimidating to say the least. It was an odd choice, Haru thought, but it probably the only room and the only building available. When she opened the gray white door, she entered an equally boring room. A large table sat in the middle, and it was surrounded by black office chairs. Haru smiled, instantly thinking of Futaba.

“Hello, I suspect you are Haru Okumura? It is a pleasure to meet you.” Haru assumed the woman at the head of the table was Mitsuru Kirijo. Futaba’s description seemed pretty accurate, but she did forget one word. Intimidating. Her eyes seemed to pierce into her soul the same way Makoto’s did. Haru stood frozen, staring back. Mitsuru’s hair was all swept to one side, and almost looked... Ratty? Haru observed closer, and noticed bags under her eyes, and makeup looking like it was just thrown on before or slept in. Mitsuru cocked her head, and raised an eyebrow, causing Haru to cut her observation short.

“Ah, yes! You must be Mitsuru Kirijo! It’s nice to meet you Kirijo-senpai.” Haru took the seat across from the woman, looking down at the table. She felt transparent, like Mitsuru could see through her lies and witness her experiences. Maybe she could, she is a persona user after all… Supposedly anyways. It barely crossed her mind that she could be like Mishima. Not a persona user but knew about their activities, she looked so stern and motherly that Haru thought she had to be a persona user, if anything.

The meeting went on, Haru only got to speak a few times. It was a business meeting through and through, she felt like she was going to fall asleep. Haru observed Mitsuru’s guards. They all looked threatening, but so did Haru’s. However, there was a girl who stood out. She with long baby blue hair tied into a bun, and she never spoke, hiding in the back. However, Haru felt her eyes stare intensely into her soul, just like Mitsuru’s. 

This was her stage, and those were the spotlights. “Uhm!” Haru said, as the meeting slowly drew to a close. It had to have been over an hour by now of talking about mutually beneficial relationships that could blossom, “I would like to speak to Kirijo-senpai! Alone, if you will.” the guards began to fidget, eyes scanning the room, as if unsure if they could leave. Haru’s eyes wandered to the blue haired girl, who seemed to open her mouth to speak when Mitsuru raised a hand to silence them,

“I don’t see why not.” Mitsuru said, and soon the room began to empty,

“Are you sure Mitsuru-san?” Haru heard the girl whisper to Mitsuru. Her voice sounded strangely monotone, yet still very human, “Aigis-san might-"

“It’s alright, Fuuka.” Mitsuru replied, her voice seemed to take a much softer tone around Fuuka. She nodded and quickly ran out of the room, leaving Mitsuru and Haru alone in the bland room, “Now, Okumura-san. What did you want to talk about?”

 

* * *

 

 

Futaba glared at her phone. Despite it being midday and a school day, she was in her pitch black room, glaring at Akira’s messages.

Probably a cat: Hey futaba, I got Ken’s number

Probably a cat: Can you track his number and see if theres anything sus?? I kno you track our phones without permission so i figured it wouldn't be a hassle

Akira then sent his number, with a spam of heart emojis and a promise to return to Tokyo to visit soon. She sighed, but complied anyways immediately opening her laptop and beginning to input his number. She hummed as she worked, rocking back and forth to the beat of her fingers on the keyboard. It was soothing, in a strange way. She knew this couldn’t be good for her eyes, but having other light on in the room aside from the screen was too distracting.

“Futaba?” A knock interrupted her rhythm, causing her to groan and push back on her office chair. She spun around once before opening the door, not bothering to stand up, “Hey, here’s your food.” Sojiro handed her a plate of curry, and, “Am I allowed in?” Futaba thought for a moment, holding the plate with both of her hands. After a moment of silence she nodded and headed back to her computer, still not bothering to stand. She placed the plate carefully next to the keyboard, where her plates of curry always go.

Sojiro turned on the light, causing Futaba to flinch, “That’s bad for your eyes you know.” She frowned, and Sojiro continued, “I know you're not talking now but I just wanted to check in on you, since you didn’t go to school today. Is everything alright?” He asked. Futaba felt her heart warm a little, and she turned in her chair, giving Sojiro a big thumbs up. He smiled, looking relieved, “Alright kiddo, I’ll talk to you later. I still have some customers to deal with.” And he closed the door behind him, leaving the lights on.

Futaba grumbled to herself, and quickly turned off the lights before eating. The curry was still warm, and it was the same way it always was. She loved Sojiro’s cooking, it might be her favorite food of all time, even if he can only make curry. She kicked a little on her chair as she scarfed down the food. She then quickly checked on her cameras in Leblanc, and saw that yes Sojiro arrived safely and yes there were still customers in there.

You: I’m not your servant you know 3:<

Probably a cat: Please though I’m feeling really paranoid

Probably a cat: He’s pulling the same fake smile akechi did and I really don't feel like dying

Futaba immediately bit her lip, and found herself continuing to work on encoding this Ken person’s phone. Finally, after what seemed like forever but was probably only ten minutes, she cracked it down and she got a caller history as well as all of his contacts. Most seemed to be what she expected, all of the contact names were their actual names, except Akira’s which was “Phantom Thief". She frowned, changing the contact name remotely to “Akira Kurusu". Sighing, she then opened his contact history.

Most of the calls were normal. One each afternoon to “Akihiko Sanada” and once a month to “Mitsuru Kirijo”. Then there were other calls spread through the middle, from people she didn’t recognize in her research on him, she checked the calls and immediately gagged. Gross, romance stuff. They were mostly girls, but every time it was someone different, and from the sound of Ken’s voice, he wasn’t really that into them in the first place. Her eye caught a recent call from someone listed as “Naoto Shirogane" she held her breath, and listened to the call.

“Hello? This is Naoto Shirogane speaking.”

Futaba paused it right there, and immediately tested the sound compared to Naoto in interviews. Sure enough, the voices matched close enough that it was either a really good imitator, or the genuine article. She sighed, playing it again,

“Shirogane-san! Have you contacted Mitsuru-san yet? She wanted me to see if you got the files.”

“No, I didn’t. Katsuya Suou apparently confiscated them using his seniority.”

“Ugh, okay. We can work with that right? No one really knows who he is. As in I don’t. Who is that?”

“Apparently someone with an extensive missing persons history. He has been climbing the ranks since he was twenty.”

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or not. You started sooner, and are a lot cooler.”

“Ken-kun now is not the time for flattery. This is serious. I have reason to believe you and Akihiko-san are in danger.”

“Danger? Of Kurusu-san? I don't know…”

Futaba paused the recording again, and tried to calm her quick breathing. She checked when this call took place, early yesterday morning. This is bad. Really really bad. Futaba did research on what she could on the Akechi case and saw that the facts do in fact lineup, Naoto, Katsuya, and Sae accessed the file yesterday. She scowled, yet pressed onward,

“He seems pretty cool! I like his hair.”

“You’ve known him for a day, you have no idea what he could do. He's a wild card.”

“Yeah yeah I know I know. Besides, he seemed pretty suspicious of me when I saw his cat.”

“He has a cat?”

“Yeah! He hides it in his backpack and desk. He talks to it too. Maybe it's a weird mix of Koromaru and Teddie?”

“That's ridiculous.”

“And yet Teddie exists.”

“Fair enough. Do you think he knows about the fog? The midnight channel?”

“He probably doesn’t. Considering we didn’t and you didn’t know about the dark hour.”

“Hm…” Naoto grew silent for a moment, “Then what do you think they utilized? Probably something more modern than the T.V. world.”

“Oh maybe. Anyways, I have to go kinda right now. We’re talking to Shinji.”

“Ah, alright. Please stay safe, Ken-kun.”

“You too, Shirogane-san!”

When the phone call ended, Futaba felt the temperature in her room drop. This would usually make her flip. However, she just held her head in her hands, staring down at nothing. She sat like that, alone and hunched over in the dark, the only light coming from her computer and her phone. After what felt like an hour in her cave, she took her plate and headed to the kitchen.

The rest of the house felt like a blinding maze of yellow light. She knew where to go, yes, however every time she left her room she was hit with a lingering sense of paranoia. She put the plate on the counter in the kitchen, which was luckily not far from her room, and then ran back as fast as she could, socks slipping on the hardwood floor. 

You: Akira I know I said you should come to Tokyo but now?? You should definitely come to Tokyo because Ken knows who you are.

Probably a cat: Who I am?

You: He knows you're a phantom thief and he knows you have a connection to Akechi

Probably a cat: Doesn’t everyone?

You: How's this: He called Naoto Shirogane and talked to her about you and Morgana

Probably a cat: Futaba

You: Yes?

Probably a cat: Initiate plan A

Futaba grinned. Maybe today wasn't going to suck.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira had been behaving differently than on Saturday. He seemed to check his phone constantly, and instead of only glancing at Ken, he had initiated full on staring contests. It was nerve wracking to say the least. Ken eventually took the initiative and when lunch rolled around he sat next to Akira, smile on his face.

“Oh, hey Amada-san.” Akira said, his voice sounded exhausted.

“Hey Kurusu-san!” Ken said, trying to inject positive energy, “How has school been treating you.”

“Badly. I hate Katsuki-sensei.” Akira took a quick sip of whatever canned drink he had chosen, Ken didn’t really care, “She thinks she's all that for knowing English yet she can barely teach!”

“Agreed,” Ken nodded, placing a hand on Akira’s shoulder, “She is pretty petty. Not as petty as some people though.”

“Tell me about it.” Akira groaned, and then quickly glanced at his phone. Ken watched as Akira’s eyebrows rose and the color slowly drained from his face. 

“You okay..?” Ken asked, shaking him a little. A light must have gone off in Akira’s head, and a smile crept onto his face. Ken swears to god that it was probably the most terrifying face he’s seen Akira make. That is what he expected a Phantom Thief to look like.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Akira said, and just like that, he was back to normal. Ken tried to peek at his phone, but Akira turned it off before he could see, “My friend from Tokyo scared me a little, that's all.” Those words were non-threatening to anyone else. But Ken knew. He knew that probably meant a Phantom Thief scared him. Why would he be scared? What could possibly-

Ken got a text on his phone, “You should probably read that.” Akira said, turning his face away from Ken before standing up, “I’m gonna take a walk.” and he was gone. Ken’s heart began to pound out of his chest as he opened his phone. It was from an unknown number,

 

Unknown: Hello, my name is Alibaba.

Unknown: You do not know me, but I know you very well.

Unknown: You are Ken Amada, a member of the organization under the code name S.E.E.S.

Unknown: I have contact to other members, such as Akihiko Sanada, and Mitsuru Kirijo. If you want them safe, listen to what I have to say.

 

Ken’s blood ran cold, and suddenly it was October again. He was eleven again. Shinjiro died again. It was his fault again again and again. His short fingers scrambled to type,

 

You: What do you want?

Unknown: I want you to cease investigation on Akira Kurusu. Cancel everything with Naoto Shirogane and Katsuya Suou.

Ken was having whiplash from this emotional roller coaster. He smiled. What a bluff.

You: I can’t

Unknown: What do you mean you can’t?

You: I am just a member of the Shadow Operatives' Special Suppression Unit. Yeah sure I work for S.E.E.S but you don’t know what that means. Unless you can tell me right now.

Unknown: …

You: Exactly. As I was saying, I simply do not have the authority to do so.

Unknown: Even as one of the original members?

You: I was ten. I didn’t know any better.

Unknown: As if you know better now.

You: Rude!!!

You: Anyways, Katsuya Suou has nothing to do with S.E.E.S. so that you’ll have to deal with on your own.

Ken was about to write another message, but a prompt came up saying “this phone number no longer exists”. He frowned, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. That’ll teach them, he thought, I’m nothing special.

 

* * *

“Um! Well…” Haru said, her voice trailing off. It was hard to decide what to say. She figured it would be best to confront Mitsuru about everything but now that she was here she couldn’t say anything. So instead, she made small talk, “Who was that just now?” Mitsuru smiled kindly, which made Haru feel happy too. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all,

“That was Fuuka Yamagishi. She’s an old friend of mine.” Mitsuru said, playing with the wedding band on her finger. Haru smiled at that movement, it must have been a nervous tick.

“And, I’m so sorry to have eavesdropped… Who is Aigis?” Haru couldn’t hide her curiosity, and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, “Sorry! That’s a personal question and you don’t have to answer that.”

“I expected you to be less…” Mitsuru tapped her chin, pondering on the word to use, “Upfront about your curiosity and suspicion.” She smiled kindly at Haru, who laughed nervously in response, “I would like to know more about you. Maybe eventually we could be considered,” She hesitated, which made Haru ball her fists on her lap. Does she already know? Wait that's stupid, she probably does know, “Friends?” 

“Yes! That is the goal here,” Haru said, clapping her hands together. The looks on both of their faces were happy, however, the air was dark. They both were paranoid, and Haru suspected Mitsuru would make the first move.

“Anyways.” Mitsuru twitched, like a reflex, the inflection in her voice made Haru’s heart stop, “What did you want to talk to me about?” She asked, voice returning to that cool and composed tone.

“I uh…” I wanted to talk to you alone, Haru wanted to say, and ask about why you are investigating Akira. Why are you after the Phantom Thieves if you aren’t even a detective, “I wanted to talk to you about independent business owning. As you know, I have quit my position in Okumura foods, and have been pursuing a new career in owning a small coffee shop, as well as a gardening business. I understand that you are in charge of the Kirijo Organization when your father passed, and I was in the same position.”

“You want advice on how to run your own business?” Mitsuru asked, and Haru nodded vigorously. No, she wanted to ask you about personas, “Well, it is a- Hold on.” Mitsuru had put a finger to her ear, and Haru noticed she had one of those weird earphone things, that's not quite a headset. Haru waited patiently, listening to Mitsuru’s half of the conversation,

“Why are you calling me, I told you I’m at a meeting,” Mitsuru spoke like a mother, which made Haru smile to herself, “An unknown number that magically disappeared after he exchanged in conversation? Bullshit.” Haru’s eyes widened as Mitsuru stood up, and put one finger up, “Excuse me,” she said to Haru and let herself out of the room. After a moment, Haru ran up to the door, and pressed her ear against it, trying to listen to the bits and pieces she could hear.

“Ali...ba? ...Okumu… No she can’t…. Akihiko slow down!” Haru flinched at her shout, “Someone contacted Ken-kun and went by Alibaba and that’s all you know?...” Futaba! Haru clenched her fist, did Akira make her do this? Mitsuru muttered something, this time it was unintelligible, and then the doorknob began to turn. Haru had not time to react as the door flew open, forcing Haru onto the ground,

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” Mitsuru said, helping her to her feet, “An old friend wanted to speak with me.” Mitsuru stared at Haru with that same icy glare she used when they first met.

“It's quite alright.” Haru said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, she quickly went back to her seat, and Mitsuru remained standing, staring at Haru. Then her eyes darted to the clock,

“It’s getting late, I have something I must do later. We can arrange another meeting another time, alright?” Mitsuru started to pack her things, and Haru just nodded,

“Sounds like a plan! I’ll be seeing you.” and she ran out of the room, past her entourage, and straight to the car. She wanted out of the white walls.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira sighed, walking home from school alone was one thing he never enjoyed. Even if he enjoyed some quiet time alone, he still wished he had someone to walk with. Maybe a faceless friend would do the trick, someone to be around until he was home.

“I’m home.” Akira called into the typically empty house. Jun would still be at the school, working with students, and Tatsuya is still at the police office. However, there was a pair of shoes at the front door that Akira didn’t recognise. Akira put his bag down, and Morgana quickly jumped out, and ran into the kitchen without saying a word. Akira slowly followed behind, and when he turned the corner, the hair on his neck stood on end.

“Welcome home, Akira-kun. How was school?” There Katsuya was, sipping a cup of tea, a second one sitting across the table. The window backlit the man, making a halo of light come off around him. Morgana walked back towards Akira,

“Who is that?” He hissed, “Isn’t this against the law? He should be arrested! Call your dad!” Morgana hid behind Akira’s legs, staring daggers at Katsuya.

“Ah, hey, Katsuya-san,’ He said, scratching the back of his head, “School was alright. May I ask why you’re here?” He asked, slowly sitting across from him, Morgana sat in his place, staring at Katsuya.

“That’s the detective who is after you?! Your uncle?!” Morgana said, not bothering to move. Akira just slowly nodded his head, hoping that would be answer enough without talking to his cat,

“I have some questions for you, Akira-kun. Don’t worry, they are only about your time in Tokyo. I haven’t seen you in so long so I would love to catch up!” Katsuya said with a smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes,

“Oh, sure.” Akira took a sip of the tea and almost spat it out. It was too bitter, and way too intense. He swallowed it reluctantly, and Katsuya just smiled on,

“I hear you made a lot of friends during your time there, can you tell me about some of them?” The question was innocent enough, but Akira knew what he was getting at.

“Uh, well… I met my cat, Morgana,” Akira gestured towards said cat, who continued to glare, “And a bunch of other people too… We’re all very different but we work well together.”

“I see. Tatsuya told me that one of your friends went missing? Tell me about him.” Katsuya placed his now empty cup on the table, “Would you like some more tea?” He asked, pouring into his cup,

“No thank you.” He said, waving it off, “Yeah one of my friends disappeared, but you wouldn’t believe me if I told you what happened.” 

“I’ve seen plenty of weird things in my day. Try me.” Katsuya said with a smirk, “Tell me about the missing Goro Akechi.” Akira bit his lip, what should he say? The truth? Can he trust Katsuya with that? Or should he lie, and say he was abducted off the street. But that could lead to a wild goose chase and could be more trouble than it's worth. Besides, Katsuya knows he’s a Phantom Thief anyways. Sighing, Akira began to tell the story. Not the whole story, just Akechi’s death.

“So I’m assuming you know I’m a Phantom Thief.”

“Yes I am aware.”

“Right, so in order to change someone’s heart we go into this world called the Metaverse, which is like a manifestation of people’s desires, and there we have these powers, called persona.” Akira sighed, “Look I know it sounds crazy but it’s true. Anyways Akechi also had the power we all had, and he started to attack us. And then this cognitive version of him and they had a weird conversation about existing and stuff?? And then, he tried to attack us, and Akechi put up a wall and he saved us…” Akira said, “Then there were gunshots and…” He could feel his cheeks heat up, “He never showed up again. H-he’s…”

“He’s dead. And the cognitive version of him killed him. That’s what you’re saying?” Katsuya didn’t look up, but Akira could see that his hands were shaking,

“Look I know it’s crazy but-"

“It's not crazy."

“I-What?” Akira sputtered, looking to Katsuya for answers. He just stood up, gathering his things,

“It’s not crazy.” Katsuya repeated, “Thank you, Akira-kun. Your information will be invaluable.” He smiled at Akira and headed for the door, sneezing as he passed Morgana.

“Oh, Katsuya, what are you doing here?” Tatsuya must have arrived, “Sorry for not telling you about the cat.”

“I was just dropping by to say hello. I’m headed out now.”

“Ah okay. You sure you’re alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“In a way I guess I have.” 

“What-?” and then Akira heard the door slam, causing him to flinch. What is going on? He wondered, fiddling with his tea cup. Tatsuya headed into the kitchen, “Oh Akira, how was school?  Did anything fun happen?”

“No, not really.” Akira said, slowly getting off his chair, “I have homework I have to work on.”

“Right.” Tatsuya said, eyes looking away, “See you later then.”


	4. Why Hide When You Can Run? Thanks, I'm Unathletic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has been nothing but difficult. Her bed calls her name, and as she slowly closes her eyes, his open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being paitent with me! I have been losing my creative spark this past month so getting this done felt more like a chore than anything. So I made this chapter about 100-300 words longer than the other ones as a treat! I promise I'm not giving up on this fic, and I am having a lot of fun writing it, and seeing so many of you at least checking it out makes me really happy!! I promise I will do my best to make this my best work I can, even if it may take a long time between updates. I just ask that you be paitent with me!!!  
> ♡♡♡

It started with an explosion. A fire, burning from the inside out, threatening to consume all. When their eyes open, they aren’t home anymore. Everything feels sketched and rushed, like an animator’s storyboards. The sound hurt, seeming to burst ear drums and shatter glass. But there were no windows, only glasses. It hurt, understatement of the century, the feeling of glass shards pierce skin, and eye tissue. Blinded, probably permanently, they ran. A weight and hand on their heart, unsure of where or how to go. Shock should be setting in, and they collapsed to their knees. They clawed at their eyes, yanking out bloody shard after shard. Their eyes felt like they could pop out. They didn’t hear the footsteps. And at least, the final strike was painless.

She could feel it weighing on her neck, breathing down her throat and threatening to take her alive. She could only watch as he fell to the strike. Watched his eyes. She heard a scream, familiar yet distant. She clutched her chest, feeling the blood pour out. It was her back, he’s on her back he’s gonna- she will-

“Maya? Come on, wake up.” Ulala’s exasperated tone wasn’t something out of the ordinary to Maya, but the crawling chaos sounding like her was unlikely and impossible to say the least, “It’s getting late. I should be at work already yet here I am, waking sleeping beauty up.” Oh, it was a dream. Maya laughed, kicking herself awake, “Jeez. Is something wrong? Is it that nightmare again.” She just nodded. Maya’s hazy vision slowly cleared, and for a moment she did not recognise the room around here. It was terrifying, the dream had never been that vivid before. It was always hazy. And it was never quite the same. Who she was at the beginning always changed. Katsuya, Tatsuya, Ulala, Baofu, Lisa, Jun, Eikichi, Yuuki, Anna… Always different yet always similar. They were always suffering. But it’s alright, it won't ever happen again.

“Yeah, no worries.” Maya shrugged, sitting up in her bed and fixing her hair,

“It’s weird though. Like, you’ve been having that same dream forever. Do you think it means something?” Well it’s not the most subtle when it comes to symbolism, Maya was tempted to say, but bit her tongue. She sat in thought for a moment, trying to remember, lost in an ocean of thoughts.

“A dream about going to school naked and having your teeth fall out mean something. Being chased by a bear owl thing that screams, ‘I’m gonna eat you!’ doesn’t. If anything it means I’m afraid of being eaten by a bear owl.” Maya laughed. The lies never felt good, but she knew it was for the best. Telling Ulala that her dreams were practically flashbacks and involved her and someone else dying, would not be the happiest thing to hear.

“Alright if you insist.” Ulala chuckled, but she still had that sad look in her eye, as if she was still worried. Maya hated getting that look, “Now hurry, you’re going to be late. Don’t you have an interview with someone today?”

“Naoto Shirogane. She's kind of important.” Maya laughed a little, jumping out of bed.

“Yeah, maybe just a little.” Ulala shrugged and headed out of Maya’s perpetually messy room. She never got out of the habit of making it a mess, most days it didn’t seem worth it to clean, so she never did, even with Ulala’s pressing and nagging.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru paced in her dorm, twiddling her fingers and ruffling her hair as her brain struggled to put things together. Who is Fuuka? Is she important? Why did Futaba bother Sanada? Is Sanada going to lash out, with that Amada kid? She groaned before admitting defeat, and sitting on her bed, head in her hands. Of course, it would be easiest to ask directly, but she was sick of feeling useless, still having to rely on the others for information and help. She was having a break through but now she’s stumbled two steps back and is left in the dust.

She was grateful for one thing, being alone in her dorm. The college was fairly big, but Haru’s sum was even bigger, so she strong armed the school into letting her have her own dorm, so she wouldn't bother some poor soul with her constant late nights and loud snoring. She took deep breaths, calming herself down as she decided on the next course of action. It was nearly midnight, so she didn’t want to bother Futaba or Akira in case they were sleeping (unlikely, but still courteous). Maybe she should ask Makoto? She is probably awake and definitely knows at least something from Sae. Or maybe, she could speak with Mitsuru. They had exchanged contact information, albeit email addresses. It was a start, but how could she do that without coming off as suspicious or something like that. What would she even say? “Hi, it’s Haru. Just wanted to tell you I listened to your private phone call and am really curious about your relationship with these people.” yeah, no.

Practically accepting defeat, Haru turned on the small T.V the dorm provided. There wasn’t anything good on, just soap operas and news channels. She kept it on the news, just to fill the silence in the room. They were reporting the usual things, celebrity drama. Apparently Rise Kujikawa was going on tour with Eikichi Mishina, and has gotten a new manager, Lisa Silverman. They were playing it up like it was the most important thing that was happening, but Haru knew it wasn’t. The race for prime minister ended with ‘No-good Tora’ winning, which sparked outrage in the political scene, yet the news didn't bother covering it, just talking about things that don’t even matter. It was sickening, but she had no way to stop them anymore. She did what she could, they all did.

She found herself falling asleep to the white noise of talking news reporters, missing when the channel changed to static.

 

* * *

 

 

Everytime Maya went the the detective agency in Tokyo, she made a mental promise to herself to check on the one in Sumaru. To see Katsuya and Tatsuya again, just for a moment. Maybe they're okay, just living out normal lives, or as normal as you can get as a detective. 

“Amano-san? What are you doing here?” Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. A firm hand was placed on her shoulder, turning her around. And there she saw those signature sunglasses, and slightly frowning face that she knows so well.

“I could ask you the same thing, Suou-san. I’m here for an interview. You know, my job.” Maya grinned, poking him in the chest. He moved her hand away, keeping a serious demeanor.

“And I’m also here for my job. A certain Naoto Shirogane assigned me to a mission, and I’ve bee-”

“Oh is that so! I was here to interview her actually!” Maya grinned, “How about I interview you instead. That way we’re in a more… Comfortable environment. I don’t know her as well as I know you.” Maya interrupted. Any chance to dive into a discussion with her friends, even if they don’t remember it, is always welcome. It’s been sixteen years after all, she’s gotten pretty good at it. 

“We I’d hope not. Otherwise you’d have a lot of explaining to do.” Katsuya joked before clearing his throat. An awkward silence drifted over them after his quite honestly, pitiful attempt at humor, “But uh,” he began, eyes askance, “don’t you have to interview her? Isn’t that what your job specifically asked of you.” 

Maya shrugged, “I could probably pull some strings. It's not a big deal. Let’s go!” She cheered, grabbing Katsuya’s arm and dragging him along. She knew that one of the office rooms was usually empty, and since today was a Tuesday, it was more than likely abandoned. Luckily enough, it was. Maya practically threw herself at a seat and gestured to one next to her for Katsuya to sit in.

“Now then, what was it that you were investigating with Shirogane-san?” Maya asked, as if she didn’t already know. She quickly grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil, ready to jot anything down. Katsuya slowly sat down across from her, sitting rather formally.

“Well, we’re investigating a rather large case. The disappearance of Goro Akechi. As you may know he’s been missing for about three months now, and we only have one witness to go off of.” Katsuya said, his voice shaking at the mention of the witness. Maya frowned, biting the eraser of her pencil,

“Who was this witness? Or at least, did they say anything important?” Maya knows that people typically prefer to remain anonymous, and also that that kind if question is not really lawful, but she knew Katsuya would understand.

“I'm afraid their identity is classified. However, I can say that they appeared to be delusional.” Katsuya said, a heavy sigh escaping him, “I don’t understand why he was released, but he was.”

“Was he, by any chance, the phantom thief?” Once again, Maya knew not to ask these kinds of questions, but something inside of her was pressing her forwards. As if Artemis was stirring for the first time all over again. Katsuya’s face scrunched up, shaking his head,

“As I said I am supposed to keep the witness anonymous, for everyone’s sake. However, I will say this, but it’s to you, Maya.” He said, his voice growing sincere, as he put a hand on the pad of paper Maya held so close to her face. He moved it to the side, so he could see her face, and Maya felt something break. It wasn’t big, but something inside of her was begging to yell, to tell him. She bit the side of her cheek, and gave Katsuya a look to go on, placing the pad to the side.

“I saw Tatsuya, after visiting the witness. He… I don’t know why, but I swear, for a moment he had long hair. It was after I heard the testimony, which went on about a made up world in his head, with special powers and all that. I don’t remember what I said, but after I left the witness, I saw him. I don’t know why long hair, it went away as fast as I saw it and I dismissed it at first but I-"

“It was probably a trick of the light. You know Tatsuya likes to keep his hair short.” Maya smiled. It hurt. 

“But, Amano-san, I don’t remember what I said to the witness. I didn’t press or say anything that an investigator should say, I just… I just left and I don’t understand why. And then I saw things? I want to say something is up but maybe I’m just going crazy.” Katsuya sighed, pinching his temple, “I’m sorry but that’s all I know. And I’m afraid Shirogane-san knows about as much as I do.”

“It’s alright, Suou-san. Just because you thought you saw Tatsuya with a ponytail doesn’t mean you’re going crazy. Tricks like that happen all the time. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go find Shirogane-san. Ciao!” Maya practically ran out of the room. Her heart pounding as she ran as far away as possible from that room. 

She went through hallway after hallway, getting undoubtedly lost, before leaning against the wall, her breath not catching up to her. She slid to the floor and curled up, yet she did not cry. She just sat there, silence washing over her as she tried to be mindful. What were those skills she learned in therapy? Right, think positive, focus on breathing and the world around you. Don’t think about Nyarlathotep or Philemon. Don’t worry about the world ending and all these years being for nothing. Just breathe, and think about the cool tile floor. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

 

* * *

 

 

Katsuya sat, words caught in his throat as his brain processed Maya’s escape. Dumbfounded, he sat on the office chair, it still slowly turning to the left from the force of Maya’s run. “I never said anything about a ponytail.” Those words left his mouth, but he wasn’t sure if he said them or not. But, as he thought about it, they were right. He never said Tatsuya had a ponytail when he saw him, just long hair.

How odd.

* * *

 

 

Paranoia was something no one should be proud of. It's not something great that happens, assuming everyone is out to get you and that you’re going to die at any moment, and yet, Akihiko sat there staring at the door. Despite Ken’s request he kept his shirt off. He was just getting his money’s worth dammit. Akihiko stared at the door, lunch hardly touched as he kept his hands balled in a fist. 

It’s only been a day since Ken got that text, and yet Akihiko was preparing for the worst. Ken only went to school because he absolutely had to, but he still was reluctant to let him go. Honestly, he was probably overreacting, but he would act like this if it happened to anyone. He wasn’t going to lose another one. Even if Koromaru died of old age, which he honestly probably would have by now, but he's an incredible dog, Akihiko would still do anything to make their lives last longer.

“You’re overreacting.”

“I know, I already had this conversation with myself. You just missed it.” Akihiko laughed. Of course he could pretend for now. Pretending is what he’s good at.

“Oh really. How could I have known, it's not like I’m in your head. Oh wait! Yes I am.” A dry laugh echoed in Akihiko’s ears. He wanted to cry.

“I’m just keeping my promise.” His voice grew hushed, looking down at the floor.

“Well, no shit. You’ve been doing a bang up job of that now haven’t you. Listen here genious, I’m not gonna be the Chidori to your Junpei and be like ‘oh I will do anything for you’ because I wont.”

“Chidori wasn’t like that at all.” Akihiko snapped, “How could you have known.”

“You’re right. My bad.” Despite the words, they still oozed of sarcasm, “Listen to me, Aki. You need to get out of your head, alright? This isn’t healthy for anyone. You’re just a dumbass talking to yourself.”

“I know.” And then it was quiet again. Akihiko sighed, standing up, throwing a random shirt on. A run would blow off some steam. Of course. A quick calf stretch and he was almost out the door. A soft bark derailed his train of thought as he saw Koromaru walk up to him, tail wagging as if he were still young. With a smile, Akihiko opened the door, and the two went together.

Sumaru was definitely a city, even if they chose the more suburban area in the town. He ran past Seven Sisters and towards the main city part of town. He heard there were casinos and all sorts of ramen shops. As well as another school. It was a bit of a toss up on which school Akira went to, he was glad they guessed right. 

Akihiko found himself at a small sushi shop. It looked family owned, and the atmosphere in the building was welcoming to say the least. At the front of the shop, where the cashier welcomed him, there were two notices hanging on the front. A memorial of the previous shop owner, and proudly displaying the life he had lived. The second sign was less depressing. “Home of the rockstar Michel" it proudly displayed. The woman behind the counter smiled at Akihiko.

“Are you a fan of Michel’s as well? Oh, also I’m sorry but no pets allowed.” Koromaru whined a little at that, ears folding back. But he trotted out of the door and sat next to the front of the building. The busy streets of the mall had plenty of passersby, who were happy to see such a cute dog. Akihiko laughed, “Oh he’s such a good boy!” The woman exclaimed, a hand resting on her cheek. She was fairly plump, dark purple hair hanging long down her waist. 

“Yeah, he's well trained. An old dog, but a good one nonetheless.” Akihiko smiled at the woman, who merely nodded in agreement. She led him to a seat at the counter, which he took and awaited his order. A small rc-TV was behind the counter, displaying what looked like the third inning of a baseball game. Akihiko just watched, a small smile on his face.

“That Iori guy is really something.” the man next to Akihiko said. He had his long hair tied into a bun, the rest still hanging loose. He reeked of smoke, and he had the nerve to wear sunglasses indoors, but there was no malicious intent etched anywhere in his words, so Akihiko only stayed slightly on edge.

“Yeah. Ever since he joined their team, they’ve been playing exceptionally well. Only a few losses per season, right?” Akihiko didn’t care for baseball much, but he wanted to support Junpei like everyone else.

“That’s right.” the man said, a smile on his face, “I hear he got really good in his last year of high school. Wonder what motivated him.” He shrugged, shaking his head slightly. 

“Probably his friends or something cheesy like that.” Akihiko laughed softly, and the man smiled at him, “He seems like the kind of guy who would be the shounen protagonist of some baseball manga, right?”

“I suppose so.” The man shrugged, “Sports aren't really my thing, and neither is manga.”

“You say that even though you know  that team hasn’t lost a game.” Akihiko grinned, he felt like he fell into a rhythm with this man, whoever he may be. The man laughed in return, it seemed to escape his center and burst out from the heart. 

“You got me there!” He said, holding his glass of water up, “You seem like a man with a lot of stories though, is that true?” The man began to fish in his pocket, taking out a few coins and crumpled up receipts before finally getting a small white rectangular piece of paper. It had the words “Kaoru “Baofu” Saga, people finder” and then a phone number, presumably to his agency, “If you ever want to talk, I’m usually here.” He said, getting up and waving to the people behind the counter. Akihiko never thought he’d get some random guy’s business card, yet here he was, sitting dumbfounded at some sushi shop in the middle of town.

 

* * *

 

 

“And that’s why you should never listen to Yusuke for fashion advice.”

“Riveting, truly an incredible story.”

“She was insulting you dipshit!! Make a comeback about how your artistic talent gives you an edge. At least get angry!”

“I am angry. Can’t you see? I’m positively fuming.”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless.” Ryuji groaned, pinching his temple with a glare to the boy in question, “Ann, you really should apologize.”

“For what! It’s his fault I almost got kicked out of that photoshoot! That could have been majorly detrimental to my career!!” Ann countered, taking a few more steps ahead of them to prove her point even more.

“Since when did you start caring about your ‘career’? You just want to be a fantasy villain!” Ryuji yelled, hands waving all over the place. Ann just laughed rolling her eyes. She honestly didn’t care, and she knew that Ryuji at least aware she was joking, he was just playing along. 

Truth is, Ann almost got kicked off the set because she refused to dress in the “theme” of a young woman who remains frugal and pristine. It’s not her fault she doesn't want to look like a prude! But she did go through with the photoshoot with the help of Yusuke, to the dismay of Ryuji. So now here she is, in butt fuck Japan with two idiots. She missed school for this only to get thrown out, oh she was fuming.

“Maybe we should eat. I’m certain there is a good restaurant somewhere in this town.” Yusuke said, cupping his chin with his hand, “Perhaps an inn or-”

“Get out of the way!” Ryuji yelled, pulling Yusuke to the side as a poor man rode past them on a rather unruly bike. If Ryuji had not done so, Ann figured an accident would happen. Thank god for his reflexes, “Watch where you’re going!” Ryuji yelled at the man, who didn’t seem to be listening, just waved his hand off as if it didn’t matter.

“Ugh, the nerve of that guy.” Ann muttered, rolling her eyes, “Where did he even come from?” She asked.

“From ahead of us, genius.”  Ryuji said, twirling his finger next to his head. Ann frowned and smacked his hand down, “He turned the corner from that alley I think.” Ryuji pointed to a small alley off the sidewalk. Ann jogged ahead and looked down it, only to see a few other bikes and a door marked with “Employees only”. She then looked at the front of the building. It had some generic name, she didn’t really care, but what she saw inside is what mattered.

The shop itself seemed family owned, perhaps long time, perhaps not. Wall to wall it was filled with textiles and clothing, ranging from just fabrics to simple t-shirts. It was cramped and crowded, cluttered like any living space. Yet it was not imposing, and it didn't make it feel like the shop was poorly run. Instead it felt like another home, like the people working there were actual people and not fabric robots that made clothing. The star of the show though was the man at the counter. He seemed like a mountain. Long arms,  hunched back, bleached hair. He looked like a more threatening Ryuji. Yet here he was, sitting in the middle of fabric shop, sewing away. The irony seemed too good to be true, “Hey Ryuji! Get over here!” Ann yelled, waving him over like it was the end of the world. Ryuji took full advantage of her desperation and walked as slowly as possible, that ?Yusuke had to drag him over to Ann, “Look at that guy,” she whispered, “He kind of looks like an older, more mature version of you.”

It took Ryuji a moment to see him. He was mostly looking at the various small plushies by the cash register. However, Ann will never forget the look of shock when he say the man at the counter, “What the eff…” Ryuji breathed, before charging into the shop. Ann yelled for him to wait, but the man looked up from his intense work. Crap, he probably knew they had been watching him for some time too.

“Is somethin’ wrong, gentlemen. And lady.” The man spoke in a formal tone, but his voice was harsh, like Ryuji’s. He had an air around him that demanded your fear and attention, but Ryuji seemed to stand his ground, even from way back at the entrance where Yusuke and Ann were just standing by in.

“Yeah uh,” Ryuji stopped, mouthing hanging open dumbly. He shook his head, smacked his cheeks and said, “How much for one of these?” He asked, taking out a small dolphin plushie. Ann groaned, and Ryuji turned around, immediately defensive, “What?! I’m gettin’ it for my mom which you damn well know!”

“Yes of course I know that.” Ann said, hands firmly placed on her hips, “But I thought you were gonna flip about this guy looking uncannily like you! You just have to ruin my fun.” She sighed, rolling her eyes. She caught glimpse of a long white sundress, with large red flower print on it. She was immediately sold, she had to have it.

“That’ll be 1500 yen, please.” The man said, treating this like any other day. Ryuji frowned a little bit, but fished out the money all the same, “Do you want a bag or-”

“How much for this?” Ann said, gesturing to the dress. The man stared at her, wide eyed, as if not expecting her to speak up. He cleared his throat,

“That’s 3500…” He said quietly, completely forgetting about getting Ryuji a bag. Not that he minded, he just took Ann’s place a Yusuke’s side.

“Did you make this yourself? And hey, who was that guy on the bike earlier? He almost ran us over!” Ann pressured, fishing for the money in her nearly full wallet. Ryuji gritted his teeth, hissing something like ‘you’re asking too many questions’, yet she smiled all the same.

“Ah yes, I did…” Some color rushed to his face, “And that was Yosuke Hanamura. He still crashes into the trash all the time. But don’t worry, he means best, most of the time.” He sighed, taking the money, and reaching under the counter for a bag. He handed it to her,

“Thank you uh….”

“Tatsumi. Kanji Tatsumi. It’s nice t’ meetcha.” Kanji smiled, “And you are?”

“Ann Takamaki! I just love your style, Tatsumi-san! I might wear these to a photoshoot one day, if you don’t mind!” She smiled, holding the dress up to her front and posing, as if she were wearing it. Ryuji just made gagging noises, and Yusuke did his weird hand… thing. The one that makes it look like he’s taking a photo without a camera. Staging, did he call it?

“Takamaki-san..?” Kanji seemed dumbfounded, before immediately standing up, and handing her a magazine and a sharpie, “May I please have your autograph!” He yelled, practically thrusting them at her, “I’m a big fan of your modeling! You just seem so unique and-”

Ann just laughed, taking it all in stride, “Thank you thank you. I really do appreciate it.” She quickly signed the cover and began to turn on her heel, “Well we best be going then, see you around, Tatsumi-san!”

“W-w-wait!” He called after her, “I’d love to design a small clothing line inspired by you! Please, if you don’t mind, could you come back next month or next week or tomorrow and we could work together?” Kanji seemed more like Yusuke than Ryuji in this moment, it threw Ann for a loop. His character 180 made her practically see stars, yet she kept her composure. 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to accompany you.” Yusuke finally spoke up, Ann prayed for him to help, somehow, “I find your color choices to be rather interesting and if you would like my artistic input, I would be more than happy to help.” Ann felt like she was dying. She was trapped between an unstoppable force and another unstoppable force, and she was an immovable object.

“Yes, of course!” Kanji exclaimed, “You’re Yusuke Kitagawa, right? Oh I’ve heard about you on the news, you’re an inspiring artist Kitagawa-san.” Kanji said, running over and shaking his hand feverishly. 

“Ah, thank you.” Yusuke said, eyes practically shining, “You see, Ann here simply does not respect my opinion on fashion and so perhaps working with you will help broaden my horizons as an artist.” Ann knew that, if given the chance, Yusuke will talk forever. And she wasn’t about to take chances with Kanji, seeing as he seemed to be cut from the same cloth. However, she had no idea what she was supposed to do, he only savior turned his back against her.

“Ahem,” Right, Ryuji was there, she was saved, “Hate to be the stick in the bad news-”

“I think you mean bearer of bad news.” Ann corrected instantly, and all she got in return was a look of ‘I’m trying to help you so shut the fuck up.’ which made her smile.

“Whatever. My point is, we gotta go soon or else my mom will be pissed. And I need Ann to come because she’s paying for us and Yusuke needs to come because he’s broke.” Ryuji jutted his thumb at the door, “So how about we all exchange phone numbers, let’s all hold hands and frolic through this field of flowers and friendship while I die of allergies.” So that’s what they did. Ryuji somehow got weaseled into the plans, something about Yusuke insisting on needing his “muse” which sounded like nothing good to Ann, and eventually they were out the door.

“So why did we really leave.” Yusuke said, after they had gone past the block the shop was on, “The next train doesn’t come for a while, I thought you all knew that.” Ryuji and Ann exchanged glances, and shrugged,

“I wanted a beef bowl.” Ryuji said, “Don’t you want one?”

“Sure.” Yusuke deadpanned, but they could practically feel his hunger through the clear spring air.

“Cool. Ann, you’re paying.” Ryuji grinned, and he immediately ran off, laughing like a mad man. Yusuke just stared, as confused as ever.  
“Hey!” Ann yelled, running after him, “Like Hell I am!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay explanation why Maya can remember:  
> Its a pretty vommon fan theory since it is never said in EP's ending that she doesn't remember, and I would have her not remember, but then it would be hard for the story to progress. Do not worry, I'm trying my best.  
> Also, I still am a bit shaky with my p4 characterization so if Kanji is too ooc please tell me I's rather know and change than not know and stay the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a bit shaky with multi chapter things...  
> I'm working on chapter 2!! I have more p2 kids... But also p4 so Get Ready for uuuhhhhhhhh Rise//  
> Also I might cut Honorifics they irk me a smidge only because Im worried about my usage...  
> Find me on tungle dot hell at mlmninjago (Yes, that is my url. Yes that is exactly what it looks like it is)


End file.
